Vampire's Book
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Berhati-hatilah saat membeli buku usang dengan tema fiksi, siapa tahu kau akan bertemu dengan yang 'asli'/"Tunggu, bukankah kau sedang mencari buku?"/"Tentu, dia begitu cantik."/"Tapi aku jamin, kau akan menyukainya karena kisah ini akan dipenuhi oleh petualangan—dan tentu saja, Gairah."/"Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga!"/ Standard warn Applied RnR please?


**Vampire's Book**

 **HARD WARNING:**

 **Pair:** **Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Rate:** **T**

 **Alur aneh dan banyak typo serta kekurangan lain ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya** **Masashi Kishimotto-san** **^_^**

 **Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!" SEKARANG!**

 **REMEMBER: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

.

.

.

 _A special fict for Rini Azuradia Kinanti & Mia Amalia Kasim a.k.a Ruby Fair yang telah membantu dalam mengedit serta memberikan saran membangun untuk fict ini :') terimakasih banyak Rini-Chan, Mia-san... Fict ini aku persembahkan untuk kalian! ^^_

.

 _ **Vampire's Book by (c) Hikari No Aoi**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki toko buku usang yang berada di sebelah kiri jalan raya. Bau khas lembaran buku-karena belum atau baru beberapa kali di baca-yang tertutup oleh aroma debu menyambut kedatangannya. Meski bau usang langsung membawanya ke dunia yang sedikit 'tertinggal', Hinata cukup menyukainya. Dan ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan bau buku-buku lama tersebut.

Dua penjaga toko yang ada di –ambang- pintu, terlihat duduk bersama dan saling bercengkrama. Namun saat Hinata dan adiknya-Hanabi datang, pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun itu berdiri dan mempersilahkan pelanggannya masuk. Sedangkan sang wanita yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua, tersenyum dengan ramah.

Hinata balas tersenyum, sambil mengamati penampilan toko buku tersebut sebentar. Tidak ada pintu kaca atau setidaknya pemisah antara sisi luar dan dalam toko. Jika toko tersebut buka, maka pelanggan langsung masuk ke bagian rak yang memajang selusin buku di sisi luar. Mungkin karena pintu yang di gunakan sejenis _rolling door?_ Entahlah, Hinata lebih memilih untuk melupakan rasa penasarannya terhadap pintu dan melanjutkan 'berpetualang mencari harta karun' di toko buku tersebut.

Sebenarnya, Hinata sudah mengunjungi toko buku ini beberapa kali. Dan setiap ia datang, toko ini selalu terlihat sepi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya demikian, namun saat ini Hinata berasumsi bahwa buku-buku lama yang dijuallah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Atau dugaan lainnya, minat kaum muda terhadap buku cetak mulai berkurang.

Pengaruh internet, mungkin?

" _Nee-chan_ mencari buku yang bagaimana?" Suara adiknya membuat Hinata menoleh. Dan langsung mengamati buku yang saat ini tengah di pegangnya dengan posisi terbuka. Meski tak terlalu jelas tapi buku itu berwarna cokelat tua, dengan sampul mengerikan-yang Hinata tidak mau tahu judulnya, karena ia yakin bahwa buku yang di pegang oleh Hanabi adalah genre Horor. Dan Hinata tidak suka horor.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke deretan rak yang ada di dinding sebelah kanan, lalu mencoba mencari judul buku yang ingin ia baca malam ini. Fantasi, oh tentu saja ia suka itu. Petualangan yang di hiasi oleh bumbu romansa merupakan target utamanya. Juga jangan lupa, berbau fiksi. Dan ia rasa, ia sudah tahu mau mencari buku yang bagaimana.

"U-uhm, aku rasa aku m-mau mencari tentang Vampir." Jawab Hinata kalem. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Hanabi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelum membuang pandangan matanya acuh ke arah tumpukan buku setinggi perut yang ada di hadapannya. "Horor, seperti biasa! Mungkin masih ada yang bagus di sekitar sini, yang belum aku baca."

Hinata sedikit tersenyum masam melihat beberapa sampul buku tak berplastik yang ada di depan adiknya. Bukan masalah plastik bening pembungkus buku-buku itu, karena memang sebagian besar buku yang di jual di sini sudah tak di bungkus plastik putih sebagai pelindung debu, meski begitu semua masih layak untuk di baca walau tahun terbitnya sudah lebih dari lima tahun silam.

Dan Hinata percaya, harga murah yang di tawarkan karena _mungkin_ , buku-buku tersebut sudah _expired_. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka semua masih layak baca. Lagi pula, _mungkin_ toko buku ini memang jenis toko yang hanya menjual buku dalam edisi lama atau bekas. Oke, kembali ke awal. Hinata masih menatap gambar mengerikan yang tercetak di sampul depan. Ada yang bergambar tengkorak penuh darah, Pisau besar, tangan bangkit dari kubur, mata melotot dengan cairan hijau menjijikkan dan lain sebagainya. Itu... menakutkan. Lalu, gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu mengalihkan padangan matanya buru-buru.

"A-aku rasa aku mau melihat-lihat dulu?" Katanya pada sang adik. "Bagaimana?"

Hanabi menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali membaca. "Oke, tidak masalah. Kita bertemu lagi jam..." Si bungsu Hyuuga lalu melihat jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. "—tujuh pas."

Hinata juga melihat arloji mungil berwarna perak di tangan kirinya, lalu tersenyum. Sekarang masih pukul setengah tujuh kurang lima menit. Setengah jam menemukan buku yang ia cari, sepertinya cukup.

"Baiklah!"

Dan sebelum sang kakak berpaling, Hanabi menyeru. "Kalau aku tak ada di sini, aku tunggu di kasir ya _nee!_ "

"Iya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vampire's Book**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mengamati rak pertama di sebelah kanannya, membaca dengan teliti setiap judul buku yang tersusun tidak rapi dan terkesan asal tumpuk-meski tak terlalu amburadul, sih.

 _Werewolf_ , Malaikat, Mahluk mitologi, Putri duyung-ide bagus! Hinata langsung mengambilnya dan membaca sinopsis yang berada di sampul belakang.

Tentang keturunan raja; putri duyung yang terkena kutukan? Menarik! Tapi tunggu dulu, ia kesini mencari buku tentang romansa vampir! Dengan berat hati, gadis bermahkota indigo itu kemudian menaruh buku tersebut ke tempat semula. Lalu ada apa lagi? Oh, Peri, Kisah percintaan antara hantu dan manusia, Vampir... tidak, sinopsisnya belum mampu menarik minat Hinata untuk membelinya. Daaannn... Bagaimana meng- _hack_ akun seseorang. Ya, ya tentu saja. Alasan mengapa buku _IT_ itu berada di sana, Hinata memakluminya.

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan, melihat-lihat koleksi buku yang di tumpuk sampai sepinggangnya. Dan sudah pasti, Hinata harus berjongkok untuk melihat daftar judul buku itu dari samping daripada mengobrak-abrik tumpukan tersebut dan mengakibatkan debu berterbangan kemana-mana. Oh, tak mengapa, Hinata tetap menyukainya.

Setelah tiga menit mengelilingi tumpukan itu, sang sulung Hyuuga tak kunjung menemukan apa yang ia cari. Hinata sedikit merasa kecewa sebelum akhirnya berdiri, dan melihat sang adik yang membelakanginya tengah membolak-balik buku bacaanya dengan tidak sabar.

Baiklah, saatnya melanjutkan 'perjalanan'! Masih banyak buku yang harus ia cari!

Berjalan menuju rak besar ke dua di sisi kanan, gadis bermanik _amethyst_ tersebut membaca setiap judul buku yang terpajang dengan sabar. Walau sesekali ia harus berjinjit karena raknya terlalu tinggi, hingga menit ke lima belas ini ia masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah. Tentu, dia adalah seorang gadis yang ambisius-meski sisi pemalunya lebih mendominasi.

Iris lavendernya sesekali melebar ketika menemukan judul buku yang berkaitan dengan vampir dan memenuhi kriterianya ( _Romance, Fantasy, Adventure_ ), namun ia harus kembali menghela nafas kecewa saat tak menemukan _sequel_ lanjutan bukunya. Hal ini adalah yang di benci Hinata, dimana buku yang ingin ia beli banyak sekali lanjutannya, dan-selain karena ia harus merogoh uang tambahan, lanjutan buku yang ia beli itu entah berada di mana. Atau, kejadian umum yang biasa ia alami adalah-lanjutan buku itu tertukar karena ia tak tahu harus membaca yang mana dahulu.

Judulnya sih sama, _Vampire Knight*_. Namun, kata-kata setelah itu yang membuat Hinata merasa frustasi dan ingin menangis. Seperti contohnya; _Vampire Knight: Return, Vampire Knight: Reborn, Vampire Knight: Awakening._

Nah.

Kalau sudah begitu, yang mana dulu yang harus di baca? kadang Hinata bertanya, kenapa tidak di beri angka saja?

Menggelengkan kepalanya agar segera tersadar, gadis pemalu itu kemudian menaruh buku tebal-yang juga menjadi kriteria tambahannya- tersebut ke rak untuk kesekian kalinya. Entahlah, apakah ia bisa menemukan buku yang ia inginkan, nanti? Kita lihat saja.

Mengecek kembali waktu yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul 18.50, Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya ke rak buku nomor tiga di sudut ruangan. Sepuluh menit—waktu yang ia miliki, untuk menemukan buku vampir belahan jiwanya.

Buku yang di tumpuk kini sudah mulai tinggi, sebatas dadanya. Dan Hinata bisa menebak bahwa kebanyakan dari mereka, judulnya sudah ia baca.

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, gadis yang mengenakan cardigan putih susu itu hampir tersedak saat bau debu tercium semakin kental. Astaga, sudah berapa lama semua buku itu di tumpuk? Namun cepat-cepat Hinata mengabaikan bau itu, dan kembali berjalan menuju rak ke empat-terakhir di sebelah kanan. Peri lagi? Tidak. Malaikat kegelapan dengan gadis yang mampu meramal masa depan? Bagus, namun Hinata lebih memilih untuk kembali mencari vampirnya.

Gadis berambut sepinggang itu terus berjalan sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika ada tangga kecil yang menuju ke lantai bawah. Kening gadis tersebut mengernyit. Ia tidak-uh, belum. Ya, ia belum pernah menemukan tangga misterius tersebut meski sudah mengunjungi toko buku ini beberapa kali. Jadi... apakah bangunan ini sudah di renovasi?

 _Amethyst_ tersebut menoleh pada dua penjaga toko yang saat ini berada di teras luar, mereka sedang membeli jajanan keliling dengan penuh canda tawa di pinggir jalan. Sedikit melunakkan pengawasan mungkin? Karena Hinata merasa sejak langkah pertamanya masuk ke toko ini, pemuda itu selalu mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya meski ia tadi sempat tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangannya. Oh baik, jarak mereka yang terpisah sejauh tiga puluh meter membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya—apakah di bawah sana, masih ada rak-rak yang memajang buku vampir. Gadis itu kembali mengalihkan padangan matanya ke adiknya, yang saat ini tengah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya.

Dia memakai _headset_. Bagus.

Gadis itu menatap lagi dua penjaga toko yang masih tertawa, dan melihat adiknya kembali sebelum akhirnya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bimbang. Ia lebih mirip pencuri amatir sekarang. Tapi Hinata tahu, ruangan ini tidak di lengkapi dengan CCTV hingga memudahkan aksinya jika ia memang memiliki niat utuk mencuri buku-buku tebal tersebut ke dalam bajunya. Well- tentu saja ia tidak akan mencuri, Hinata hanya ingin melihat sedikit.

Mengalihkan lagi pandangan matanya ke arah tangga yang diterangi cahaya temaram, detik itu juga Hinata berani bersumpah bahwa ia sempat melihat sekelebat bayangan melintas dengan cepat. –Siapa? Pengunjungkah? Penjaga tokokah? Atau ada pegawai yang sedang bersih-bersih?

Jantung Hinata terasa seperti mau copot.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menatap ke arah dua penjaga toko yang masih asyik memakan jajanan mereka. Dan, adik yang kini membelakanginya sambil berjalan menjauh.

Astaga! Ia harus bagaimana?

Bunyi halus dari lembaran buku yang di buka dengan cepat, mengusik telinga Hinata. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada, dan manik mutiaranya terus menatap dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu anak tangga tersebut. Ia ingin ke sana, sebentar saja—dan siapa tahu, buku yang ia cari berada di sana.

Menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya kepada—ya,ya si penjaga toko dan adiknya, Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni anak tangga, dan menghilang di belokan.

Ia sangat penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vampire's Book**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Onyxs_ itu terbuka cepat. Dan sedetik kemudian, warnanya berubah menjadi merah terang. Ada bau manusia yang mendekat, dan itu membuatnya merasa kesal dengan pegawai baru yang lalai. Anak muda itu sangat ceroboh.

Mengendus sedikit, pemuda yang saat ini terbangun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia kenal aroma ini. _Sepupunya._

"Tumben sekali." Katanya kemudian. Sedikit menyeringai, Sasuke kemudian menyisir rambut _raven_ nya ke belakang dan bersiap-siap dengan secepat mungkin untuk menyambut tamu yang kini sedang menuruni tangga dengan langkah gemetar.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan si gadis beraroma lavender, ia bisa merasakan sepupu jauhnya tersebut tengah membaca buku di rak perpustakaan miliknya. Andai ia adalah gadis biasa, tentunya makanan menggiurkan tersebut tak akan Sasuke biarkan begitu saja. Dia sendiri yang masuk ke kandang ular, maka jangan meminta belas kasihan jika nantinya dimangsa.

Sasuke tersenyum, dan dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis berambut hitam tersebut untuk sekedar menyapa dan berbincang. Namun, suara yang di hasilkan dari sepatu miliknya sepertinya membuat gadis itu terkejut hingga buku yang di bacanya terjatuh.

"Oh-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu." Sapa Sasuke—mencoba ramah. Namun dimata Hinata, ia tetap terlihat seperti hantu-bertampang ganteng yang membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

"O—oh!" Hinata memekik, lalu mengambil buku yang di jatuhkannya dan mengembalikan ke rak dengan buru-buru. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang datang kesini—dan aku rasa, a-aku harus kembali."

Suara si pemuda bersetelan kemeja hitam, menghentikan gerakan Hinata. "Tunggu, bukankah kau sedang mencari buku?"

Gadis itu meringis, lalu menggenggam erat tas mungil yang tersampir di bahu kirinya. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak karena kepergok datang kesini dengan tanpa izin.

"B-buku?" bodohnya, ia malah mengulangi pertanyaan yang di tujukan padanya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Lalu mengambil beberapa judul buku untuk diperlihatkan kepada gadis tersebut. "Yang ada di rak-rak ini hanya buku sejarah lama."

Hinata menatap takut-takut mata jelaga pemuda tersebut. Bukankah yang ia baca sekilas tadi adalah buku terbitan tahun 2000an? Namun saat hendak menyela, pemuda-yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu tiba-tiba melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—tentang sejarah vampir."

Mata Hinata langsung melebar, ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap penuh antusias. "Ap-apakah kau penjaga toko buku di sini? Aku mencari novel vampir!"

Dalam hati, Sasuke mengaggumi dirinya sendiri yang begitu pandai dalam memikat wanita. Ia lalu tersenyum, _well_ jadi penjaga buku juga tidaklah buruk.

"Ya, bisa di bilang begitu. _Tapi semua yang ada di sini, adalah milikku._ "

Hinata mendekat dua langkah. Reaksinya semakin terlihat bersemangat. "B-bisakah kau menunjukkannya? Aku mau membeli!"

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah, ikuti aku."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan dalam diam menyusuri rak-rak buku setinggi lima meter yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan. Sempat Hinata berfikir berapa jumlah semua buku tersebut mengingat tinggi raknya hampir menyentuh langit-langit. Bedanya dengan lantai atas tadi, bau debu di sini sangat tipis dan penataanya sangat apik. Juga jangan lupa penerangannya, di sini agak remang-remang. Makanya tadi Hinata harus bersusah-payah membaca sinopsis buku yang terlihat mengabur.

Oh-Aromanya juga, ada sedikit bau _mint_ yang tercium.

Hening yang menyelimuti mereka, membuat Sasuke berfikir bahwa gadis ini memang sepupunya, Mengingat hampir semua keturunan Uchiha irit bicara. Tapi, tentu saja sepupunya ini bukan berasal dari klan Uchiha.

Ia adalah Hyuuga, saudara kandung dari nenek buyut Ootsutsuki. Oh sudahlah, ia tak mau memikirkan sejarah yang sudah terjadi ribuan tahun silam. Semua itu hanya akan bermuara pada satu pasang nama, kakek Madara dan nenek Kaguya. Lalu kenapa ada Hyuuga?

Hembusan nafas yang terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya membuat Sasuke kehilangan fokus selama beberapa saat, meski gadis itu berjarak tiga meter jauhnya tapi tetap saja suara itu sangat jelas. Pun, dengan denyut nadi di lehernya.

Sial, darah sepupunya ini lumayan juga.

"Jadi, buku apa yang kau cari?" Sasuke mempersilahkan sang gadis untuk duduk, lalu ia masuk ke mini bar yang ada disana. "Aku ada minuman ringan, mau coba sambil ku carikan bukumu?"

Sepupunya itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian duduk manis di kursi yang telah disediakan. "Ma-maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah."

Hinata tersipu, dan itu semakin membuat nafsu liar Sasuke berdesir untuk segera meminum darah manis yang ada dalam tubuh si tamu. Namun, bungsu Uchiha tersebut tahu, bahwa Hinata adalah sepupu jauhnya, dan ia bukanlah tipe vampir amatir yang akan menyerang gadis menggoda itu hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsu hewannya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi? O-oh, maaf. Aku mencari buku... sejenis romansa, mungkin? Tapi inti ceritanya tentang petualangan." Dan entah mengapa, Hinata bisa merasakan dirinya lebih rileks sekarang. Ia bahkan tak tergagap.

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Suaranya benar-benar penuh kharisma. Meski tak mau mengakuinya, tapi kalau boleh jujur Hinata mulai sedikit terkesima.

"Kau suka tantangan, ya?"

Gadis itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan matanya, dan memainkan kedua ujung jemarinya dengan malu-malu. "K-kurasa begitu."

Lalu hening, meski Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman aneh di wajahnya, tapi anehnya Hinata menyukainya. Oh sebentar, kenapa banyak sekali hal aneh disini? Dan, akhirnya suara minuman yang dituang kedalam gelas mulai terdengar.

"Sedikit alkohol, tak keberatan kan?"

Hinata menatap minuman penuh warna di hadapannya, dan saat itu juga ia merasa bahwa minuman itu begitu cantik sekaligus memesona. Hingga rasanya, seakan menghipnotis manik _amethyst_ miliknya agar tak memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Tentu, dia begitu cantik."

Sasuke kembali terkekeh. "Itu _Cocktail_ , dengan bahan dasarnya _Tequila_ ,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih memasang ekspresi kagum terhadap minuman tersebut meski ia tak begitu tahu dengan bahan yang Sasuke maksud. "Oh."

Lalu pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari mini barnya, dan tersenyum kearah Hinata. "Akan ku carikan bukumu, bisa tunggu disini sebentar?"

Gadis itu kembali mengangguk, kali ini cepat, lalu sedetik kemudian kembali sibuk dengan tas kecil yang ada dipundaknya.

Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing. Setelah dirasa ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian si sepupu, ia kemudian lenyap. Menghilang diantara rak-rak yang tingginya menjulang. Sementara itu si gadis kini sibuk memotret minumannya, sama sekali tak menyadari betapa sangat terancam sekali keselamatannya sekarang.

Tak sampai tiga menit, Sasuke kembali dengan membawa buku tebal di tangan kirinya-dan sedikit terheran dengan si tamu yang sedang terbatuk dengan nyaring. Wajahnya memerah. Tunggu, Dia tak terbiasa dengan alkohol?

"Kau belum pernah minum?"

Gadis itu masih terbatuk selama beberapa saat, kemudian memasang wajah kecewa pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Rasanya aneh-uhukk,"

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia lalu masuk kembali dalam mini bar miliknya dan menuangkan Hinata segelas air putih dingin. "Minumlah,"

Hinata menerimanya, lalu menghabiskan cairan bening tersebut hingga tandas dalam beberapa kali tegukan. Sedetik kemudian, ia baru bisa menghela nafas lega.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau tidak suka _cocktail._ "

"K-kau sengaja?"

"Tidak. Sungguh,"

Hinata kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap dengan penuh kecewa minuman cantik di hadapannya. "Padahal warnanya bagus sekali."

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, namun dalam hati ia tengah berdecak kasihan. Sepupunya itu terlalu polos hingga perhatiannya bisa dialihkan dengan mudah seperti saat ini. Namun berani taruhan, Itachi pasti sedang menahan tawa menjengkelkannya di atas sana.

Oke, ia tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Hinata sekarang-belum, setidaknya belum. Karena bagaimanapun juga Hiashi itu sangat kolot, dan semuanya butuh waktu-termasuk menjelaskan semua ini juga pada Itachi.

Sasuke berdehem, ia lalu meletakkan buku setebal kamus lengkap yang cetakan luarnya disampuli oleh warna hitam pudar. "Aku menemukan sebuah buku yang menarik."

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan matanya, dan berdiri. Matanya kembali berbinar. "A-apa? tentang apa ini? Boleh kulihat sinopsisnya?"

"Tidak, tidak ada sinopsis."

Hinata mengernyit. "Tidak?"

Pemuda berkemeja hitam itu lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu mengikat buku tersebut degan pita biru muda—yang semakin membuat Hinata terheran.

"Seperti kataku, tidak ada sinopsis. Hanya ada syarat." Kata bungsu Uchiha itu jujur. "ya, syarat pinjam-meminjam buku _pada umumnya._ "

Hinata tampak menimbang sebentar, namun ketika ia teringat bahwa sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan buku yang tepat... mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika meminjamnya. "Apa bukunya tidak dijual?"

"Tidak, buku ini terlalu bagus untuk dinilai dengan uang." Jawab pemuda itu lagi. Gerakannya sangat halus dan cekatan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Hinata kembali menimbang. "Apa isinya?"

"Kurasa tidak ada bocoran cerita juga." Kini, Hinata merasa dipermainkan dengan seringaian menawan itu. Karena, Sasuke semakin terlihat tampan. "Tapi aku jamin, kau akan menyukainya karena kisah ini _akan_ dipenuhi oleh petualangan—dan tentu saja, Gairah."

Sulung Hyuuga tersebut menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah setelah mendengar kalimat si penjaga toko, entah mengapa udara di sekitarnya juga semakin terasa sesak hanya karena pandangan mata berwarna jelaga tersebut kepadanya. Kenapa ini?

"Uhm, ba-baik, berapa hari aku bisa meminjamnya?" Sialnya, jantung yang ada di dalam rongga dadanya juga ikut berdetak kencang sekarang. "K-kurasa aku mau."

Pemuda itu kemudian mendekat, sambil membawa gelas minum berisi cairan merah. _Wine_ sepertinya. "Kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan saja."

Hinata mengira, ia tengah gemetar saat ini adalah dampak dari kalimat menggoda tentang _gairah_ yang di ucapkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya tersebut. Atau, akibat minuman aneh bernama _cocktail_ tadi. Namun saat rasa aneh itu semakin membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas ketika Sasuke semakin mendekat, Hinata yakin bukan dua faktor itu penyebabnya.

Pemuda itu menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali tegukan, lalu kembali berjalan mendekat. Ia menyibak surai indigo Hinata kebelakang, dan mengendusnya pelan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Tak ayal, gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat si tamu terkesiap. Namun, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali bernafas dengan tempo yang cepat.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau tinggal memberikan jaminannya dengan darahmu, sepupu."

Lalu, taring tajam itu berhasil menancap disana-diurat leher Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vampire's Book**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berani bersumpah bahwa sepersekian detik tadi, penjaga toko itu ada di depannya-menggigit lehernya hingga menyebabkan rasa sakit yang aneh. Dan, matanya berubah menjadi merah terang dengan taring panjang di gigi putihnya. Bahkan, ia tak segan-segan menghisap darah yang keluar dari sana.

Refleks, gadis bermanik _amethyst_ tersebut meraba dengan cepat lehernya yang tak ada bekas luka sedikitpun.

-eh?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara pemuda itu-pemuda berkemeja hitam itu membuat Hinata mendongak, dan mentap penuh curiga penampilannya yang berbeda dengan... pemuda penggigit lehernya barusan. Kemana vampir itu? iya, kan? Yang menggigit lehernya barusan adalah vampir kan?

"Sepertinya kau mimpi buruk ya?"

Jantung gadis itu masih berdegup dengan kencang, bahkan sekarang keringat mulai membanjiri dahinya. "Aku... harus pulang."

Pemuda dihadapannya itu mengangguk, tak banyak berkomentar atau menyangkal. Kemudian, Sasuke memberikan sebuah buku yang telah di bungkus dengan rapi pada si sepupu. "Ini buku yang kau cari."

Kening sulung Hyuuga tersebut mengernyit. Namun, ia tetap mengambil buku usang itu dengan hati-hati. "Bagaimana dengan pinjam-meminjamnya?"

"Mudah." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyodorkan buku peminjaman pada Hinata. "Tanda tangan saja disini, dan tinggalkan kartu identitas serta nomor hapemu."

Gadis bercardigan putih susu itu segera menyambar pena merah Sasuke, dan menulis namanya dibuku tersebut. Tapi tepat saat menekan ujung tinta, Hinata memekik dengan keras.

"Oh, astaga, kau terluka!" Ujar Sasuke panik. Atau lebih tepatnya, pura-pura panik. Namun meski begitu, tetap diobatinya luka di ibu jari Hinata dengan sebuah hansaplast.

Hinata hanya terdiam saat Sasuke menempelkan plaster itu, ia tidak memprotes atau mengeluh. Dan dalam hati, Sasuke mulai merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Maaf, aku salah mengambilkanmu pena untuk menulis dan... pena untuk mempertahankan diri." Katanya menyesal.

Sementara itu, Hinata yang kini merasa gelisah dan yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan semua ini segera menarik tangannya dari si pemuda asing dengan cepat. Wajahnya mulai menampakkan rasa khawatir.

"Apa ada sesuatu? Atau, Kau... marah?"

Sepupunya itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Tapi tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. "Ja-jam berapa sekarang?"

Sasuke, dengan gerakan tenangnya mengecek waktu di arloji antik yang ada di pergelangan kirinya. Lalu mengernyit. "Tujuh lewat dua puluh. Apa kau ada jam malam?"

Seketika itu pula, mata bulan Hinata terbelalak. "OH—Hanabi!"

Lalu, dengan gerakan sangat cepat, disambarnya buku usang yang ada diatas meja bar dan segera berlari menuju anak tangga. Hingga suara penjaga toko buku itu, menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu?"

Kembali melanjutkan larinya, sang sepupu kemudian berteriak setelah menghilang di belokan tangga. "Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga!"

Sasuke lalu bersandar pada meja bar, dan menjilat sisa tetesan darah Hinata yang ada di ujung pena. Kemudian, ia menyeringai saat mengamati di lembaran buku peminjaman tersebut ada tetesan merah yang jauh lebih besar—milik Hinata. Oh tentu saja, itu bukan sebuah buku peminjaman biasa, karena sedetik kemudian warna dan bentuknya telah berubah.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sepakat." Kata pemuda itu sambil melonggarkan kancing kemejanya. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Hinata sayang _._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vampire's Book**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata hampir menghela napas keras-keras saat mengetahui adiknya masih berdiri disana sambil mangut-mangut mendengarkan musik. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah sangat takut apabila ditinggal Hanabi dan harus pulang sendirian! Oke, ia menyesal. Sangat-sangat menyesal karena sudah sembarangan masuk dan menuruni anak tangga disana hanya untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya—tunggu, dimana tangga itu tadi?

Teriakkan keras Hanabi lalu membuat Hinata menoleh, dan mendapati sang adik yang tengah berjalan mendekat. Meski begitu, gadis bermahkota indigo tersebut kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke pojok ruangan dimana-seharusnya-anak tangga misterius tadi berada.

Sumpah, tadi bukan mimpi atau halusinasi kan?

Mengamati buku usang bersampul hitam pudar yang ada ditangannya, juga plaster krem yang masih merekat erat di ibu jarinya, membuat sulung Hyuuga tersebut kembali merasakan debaran jantungnya meningkat pesat. Kalau bukan mimpi, lalu barusan itu... apa?

"Kau dapat bukunya, _nee?_ " Tanya Hanabi enteng.

"Hah—oh, apa? ten-tentu, kurasa."

"Baiklah, ayo pulang sekarang. Kalau kita terlambat makan malam, Ayah dan Neji akan marah." Kata sang bungsu Hyuuga kalem. "Yap! Masih jam 7 kurang lima menit. Kurasa kita akan _on time."_

Deg!

Kembali, Hinata merasakan jantungnya seakan dihantam oleh kenyataan yang begitu memusingkan saat Hanabi berkata demikian. Namun meski begitu, melihat kondisi tenang sang adik sekarang, sepertinya Hanabi dan lingkungan disekitar sini memang tidak menyadari tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi!

Oh, Tuhan... benarkah kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu adalah sebuah karma karena ia telah lancang? Lalu... lalu apakah pemuda penjaga toko barusan itu juga adalah Va-vampir betulan?!

Memikirkannya, entah mengapa membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Dan secara naluriah, gadis bermanik lavender tersebut mengusap kembali leher jenjangnya.

Hanabi mengernyit ketika sang kakak tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya. " _Nee_ , ayo?"

"Ah, i-iya!" Mengabaikan rasa pusing dikepalanya yang datang secara mendadak, Hinata kemudian memilih untuk mengekor pada sang adik untuk membayar buku horor yang ia beli... dan kalau bisa, menjelaskan tentang asal-muasal buku ini juga.

Hah... semoga saja bisa.

Dan, semoga semua ini bukanlah awal dari hal yang buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vampire's Book**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _*Vampire Knight dalam hal ini hanya contoh ya, bukan anime :3_

 _Dan kalau readers sekalian membaca tanda italic yang ada di percakapan Sasuke, semoga readers paham apa maksudnya :') well, ini jujur pengalaman pribadi yang sekali lagi saya ubah sana sini (dalam hal ini saya sama sekali ga nemu vampir lho ya plus tangganya) dan kalau readers tahu toko buku itu dimana, keep it as secret onegai :'3 wkwkwk. Oke, next... kalau ditanya sasuke maun ngapain sama Hinata nanti malam, dan bagaimana perjanjian mereka... saya ga janji ya :'( soale anata belum kelar-kelar nih..._

 _Kasihanilah saya :') #buagh_

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Maaf jika menggantung dan mengecewakan :'( #bungkuk# maaf minna :'(

Sampai jumpa di fict lain! ^^

 _Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi_


End file.
